Legal
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: It's Ginny's eighteenth birthday and alcohol will be had.


Title: Legal

Summary: It's Ginny's eighteenth birthday and alcohol will be had.

There was enough liquor and beer to drown a small army. Which was a very good thing, given the way the five girls were having at it.

Hermione was well into her cups and giggling happily over just about everything. Beside her, Luna was entering the phase of her drunkeness where she became very flirtatious. The fact that she was surrounded by women (with the exception of Fred and George Weasley who were playing bartenders to their inebriated sister and her four closest friends) seemed to make no nevermind. Indeed, she was leering at Daphne Greengrass who was just drunk enough to be considering taking her seriously. Sandwiched between the two of them, and looking like she wasn't sure she wanted to be there, was Katie Bell.

Across from them, on the other couch, sat the birthday girl herself. Ginny's conical hat was slightly askew and she was doing slightly better than her friends. With the Irish talent for such things, she was marginally less drunk than the others.

"I love scotch," Hermione purred into her empty glass. Fred chuckled and took it from her, filling it once again. "I love you toos, Fred. You are the bearer of scotch." Hermione giggled as if she'd made the best pun ever.

Fred leaned down and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. "You have to stay awake for a little bit longer yet."

Hermione gasped in delight. "I forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Luna asked, waggling her brows at Daphne.

"DANCERS!" Hermione cried.

Fred and George flanked Ginny and kissed her cheeks at the same time. "Our present to you, Little Sister."

"Tada!" Fred hollered, gesturing towards the door. A young man came in, dressed in neatly pressed slacks and a neat black bowtie and nothing else.

Ginny, who was drunk, took a minute to recognize her dancer.

"Malfoy?" she gasped. He looked at her, his pale face getting positively white.

"Excuse us a minute," Ginny slurred, leaping to her feet and dragging Draco out of the room. George, Fred and the girls all hooted in delight.

Once out of the room, Ginny snatched her wand up and sobered herself. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Let's face it, Weasley," he said. "This isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing."

"Disregarding the truth of that statement..." she narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you know this was my party?"

He smirked. "How many Weasleys do you think there are? It wasn't hard to figure out."

That took all the wind out of her sails. She stared at him in confusion. "Why did you come then? And why are you doing this...period?"

He began untying his bow tie. "The Ministry put a freeze on my accounts until my actions in the War are sorted out. It's all stuff and nonsense but I'm regrettably broke." He finished with his bow tie and moved closer to her. She shrank back but he just played with a loose strand of her hair.

"So I've been doing things like this until my accounts open up again."

"Why do you think they will open up?" she asked. He was very close and she was having trouble concentrating. He smelled fantastic, like chocolate cake and good whiskey.

"Well, I was hoping you would help me with them," he said. "You see, you're a pretty, young Pure blooded woman. And to top it all off, you are single and you helped out with the War. You were on the winning side."

"Wait a second...are you saying you want to date me?"

"Of course," he said. "Not for very long, but would it be so bad, We- Gin?"

She looked up at him. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know what I see, both now and back in school and I like what I see."

She hesitated. She had to admit that she liked what she saw. He was good looking and he was smart. She really wanted to say yes.

"Okay," she said. "But you owe me big for this."

"Naturally," he said.

He turned as if to leave and she grabbed his tie, pulling him back to her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" she asked.

He stared at her blankly.

"My brothers hired you to entertain me. And I'm sure I still have at least half an hour on the clock," she said.

"Forty five minutes," he corrected. He was grinning now and the grin only intensified when she reached for the bottle of firewhiskey.

THE END

I'm Alive! Barely. Freezing my ass off up here in Alaska. Not to mention killed my computer and forgot my back up hard drive in my storage unit. More on the story as it develops.


End file.
